The Domino Effect
by BlackTearsofBlue
Summary: Timelines; delicate streams of a river, can converge, twist, destroy and create. Lore's fate is not stable. The Oracle of Tears has determined multiple outcomes of the end, and Lunar White is the force that begins the Domino Effect. May contain parings. Oc's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Writer does not own Artix Entertainment's Adventure Quest Worlds and the plot found. Only the main OC is theirs and some different aspects. This is thier first story on this site.

月亮白,太阳黑。

**Prologue:**

_The barren wasteland was a desolate place._

_Nothing roams these lands. The grey ground dry and cracked, the sky rolling with angry black storm clouds. The air hisses with ozone when purple lightning danced across the clouds, flashing a flamboyant entrance before disappearing quickly as it came._

_A sudden scream of pain and anger. Suddenly, a silver blur smashes into the grey landscape, with such ferocity a large explosion of dust and debris was sent flying into the air in a large column. A staff, a long twisting of silver an ivory with an oval crystal nestled in golden curls at its tip, stabs into the ground a second later, a ways from the explosion, straight and weakly pulsing light green, stray purple crackling around it._

_The dust blows away quickly by the wind, the chunks of blown up grey earth raining back down around the space of a deep crater where it once belonged. In the midst of the carnage, what had been the silver blur could be seen. It was a young woman in silver robes; eyes covered by long dusty grey hair as she finches and griped her shoulder, pale knuckles starting to drip with crimson as red seeps through the one immaculate silver cloth, dripping onto the dirt bellow. With grit teeth, she forces her unsteady legs to stand, shivering form pain._

"_How weak." A smooth voice chuckles darkly, and the woman, though unsteady on her feet, nimbly leaps away and narrowly avoids being cleaved in two by a huge blade, powerful and beautiful, the ground splitting easily like slightly melted butter to accommodate its force. The young woman in silver lands above, at the rim of the crater, hand clutching her wounded shoulder now glowing light green, the bleeding starting to thin. "I thought you could do better than this." A flash of purple, and the double handed sword was sliced out from the earth, scaring the land with a deep and large cut, the wicked blade gleaming._

_The young woman did not answer, only stretching out her bloodied hand, and the stain on her shoulder not increasing in size as the bleeding had stopped. As the blood dripped from her fingertips, she pointed with her forefinger, and started chanting in an odd language sounding like running water, finger quickly swiping the air and creating a burning symbol of crimson and light green, literally into the air. It looked almost like a thin swirl with vines and wings in a semicircle._

_Her opponent smirks, heavily armored body of grey purple and sharp spikes netted with toxic purple tenses up as large draconic wings flares open, and with a small flap he burst from the ground, air borne, twisting and twirling at supper high speed in a zigzag pattern._

_The woman finishes her chanting, the rune a finally finished circle and starts to spin around and around, creating a circle of red and light green. The light green then fills it up, forming a small flat circle of energy, and she plunges her hand trough it, the appendage sinking into it like it was a pool of water._

_Her opponent spun in the air, diving down like a hawk, and swung his blade in an arc._

_A silver glint, a pause, then an explosion of purple and red._

_-(__**The vision blurs, and is replaced**__)-_

_Pitch black surroundings. Frigid cold air. Sky was pouring. Coppery smell of blood mixed in with rain._

_A flash of lightning, this time normal; a piercing white. It lights up the stormy sky, for a split second a natural flashlight. It disappears, only for more to replace it, as its rumbles finally reach the ears of those in the ruins. One figure, kneeling on the ground, flinches as a second towers over them, pressing something down to their forehead, forcing them to look up._

_Something long and slender; dangerous. Something that glints silver even on such a shadowy night. _

_It was a silver barrel. A barrel of a gun._

_Lightning flashes, this time joined by a few more, lighting up the sky in a chaotic yet elegant dance of power as they lit up the world. The scene it unveils was seen clearly for the first time; a young man with wide tired eyes, hair slicked back by rain, kneels. A hooded figure in grey, an arm out stretched with a finger on the trigger of the gun, a shadowed face. A third, one not so easily seen, stands to the side in all black, hooded as well. _

_Around them sat ruined furniture, wooden structures forcibly fractured, laying in pieces. Granite rubble from broken down walls littered the ground. The skeleton of the once mighty tower stands in forlorn, its columns reaching out to the sky as if in anguish. A stone head of a dragon statue lay on the ground, its body lost and face in a silent roar. The carpet stays red, red from spilled blood, mixing with the spattering rain._

_The young man, his armor of gold and ebony now broken, dented and exposed deep wounds in places, grits his teeth as his hand, within a gauntlet, grips tightly around the handle of a sword; its silvery grey blade inlaid with golden runes and the hilt decorated with an oval ruby, as red as his once bright cape, now tattered and black, ruined with all the blood it soaked. The rain runs rivers down his face, meeting their end as they dripped off his chin, mixed in with crimson from a wound from his forehead. His eyes were sorrowful, and he seems to be crying_

_A click from the gun, as a slender finger curls around the trigger._

"_You can't stop me, after all." The grey hooded figure speaks, their voice just above a hushed whisper. "We both share the title of Champion, but you can't kill me." The voice, smooth and trickles like honey, says with the coldest of ice "You're still too soft, after all." A small sound, sad, almost like a sigh. "Even… the Empress…put up a harsher fight."_

_The young man swallows, trying to swallow down the feelings he was bottling inside "It was unfair to begin with." He says with a small smile, eyes looking into the hood, as if searching for something "You know I would never be able to battle my friends with all my strength. You took advantage of that." He gave a humorless laugh, but came out as a cough, blood trickling down his chin."The person I used to know would never do such a thing."_

_The hooded figure was silent, gun still raised, finger on trigger. The one in all black tilts their head to the pouring sky, not making a sound. The grey one then bent down to the ground, the other hand reaching out to the young man. He doesn't move as the arm reaches for him, simply staying still as he was pulled close, into an embrace, resting each other's head on the others shoulder, and closes his eyes, a bitter smile on his face._

_Lightning flashes again, light even more piercing than the rest as thunder roared like a caged animal, and some of it manages to catch a glimpse of the person within the hood. A slender chi, pale skin identifies their gender as female. Though the eyes remain a mystery, it was apparent she was weeping, her bottom lip bit by her teeth. Then, those lips moved, whispering something that was drowned out by the rain and thunder._

_The finger tightens on the trigger, and some words were finally heard._

"_I'm sorry."_

_The gun fires. Crimson splatters_

_-(__**It fades **__**away, and leaves a bright scene, black and white as if drawn on paper**__)-_

_A young girl holds something in her hands, her mouth moving yet muttering no words. She peers down, her eyes covered by bangs as she frowns at the small injured bird in her hands, her plain dress with long sleeves fluttering in the wind. A black splat on the ground, the grass stained._

_The girl then smiles sadly, and her hands seemed to take on a glow. The gird twitched, seemingly trying to grasp on its second chance at life. The girl breaks into a silent opened mouthed smile, and the glow starts to become brighter, its light brilliant, the energy taking on the flickering of flames._

_The bird soon manages to stand on its small feet, and flew away as the girl opens her hands, sparkles trailing after its tail feathers. _

_The girl seems to be laughing, twirling around on her small bare feet._

_She never notices the shadowy figure watching her from a distance, holding a crushed flower, smiling wickedly as his fanged teeth dripped with blood, crimson against all the black and white, eyes red with malice, and draconian wings flapping, invisible, behind him, bound by chains of ebony. _

_黑和白。 __Black and White. __黑和白。_

His eyes snapped open, and his sits up, tears leaking down his cheeks. It was night.

Those were not his usual simple dreams; he thinks as he sits up, cradling his head with both hands, the visions still fresh in his eyes. Stories played out before his eyes, of the past, near future and a future.

Silver, woman in grey, small child.

Rising Champions. A dark future, a mysterious past.

He quickly wipes off his tears, feeling the liquid burn his skin like boiling water. Ignoring it, he extends a hand and an orb of glassy liquid appears in a burst of blue. Images of his visions though, sometimes danced across it surface, like an image formed on the surface of water. Another flick of his wrist, it shrinks down from the size of a head to a walnut, now glowing blue with a rune blazing with a lighter shade like the sky. The young man's skin was pale under the blue glow, and under his eyes are dark circles.

He could feel a migraine coming on. He had to finish this quickly.

He quickly clasps his hand around the blue orb, squeezing it as if crushing it as a brilliant blue light shines through his fingers, illuminating the dark room as blue pulsed out from the fist in a circle, charging up a few runes in the room and making them glow dimly blue. The young male opens his fist, and the orb had condensed into crystal. He held it up before him.

It was snatched away from his palm in a flurry of fur and wings, and was gone.

The male glanced at the full moon, imagining howls of wolves and the clashing of swords.

And one name, as the silvery white glow of the moon crept onto his window still.

"The Silver…Sorrow…"

月亮圆，月亮白。

Bright moon round, Bright moon white.

**-_-Authors Note -_-**

**This story needs some OC's. And I would appreciate if anyone would like to put a character for me to use :D Oh… I need some guy to be the Oracle of Tears (The guy in the scene above) because I ran flat out of ideas for characters. I would rather if you PM me so no one would know the character you made would exist, until I introduce them! I don't want spoilers so early.**

**Also, I will not accept overpowered poorly written descriptions because I will not understand -_-**

**Battle on!**


	2. Quest 1 : The Domino's In Effect

Disclaimer: Writer does not own Artix Entertainment's Adventure Quest Worlds and similar works. Only Oc's are theirs unless stated otherwise.

时河 Time-River 时河

**Quest 1: The Domino's in Effect, for the Fate of Lore.**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The sky was angry tonight.

It was a battlefield, a battlefield of powerful howling winds, shifting clouds that generate electricity, thunder that rumbled like the growl of a mighty dragon. The warriors on this field where the clouds, who battle with each other with their swords, electricity their weapons as they clashed, the sparks leaping from cloud to cloud in a graceful yet random dance. The winds that howled; the rouges or assassins; their speed unmatched by many, they whisk less intelligent soldiers away from their post in the sky, the clouds. To many, it was just the normal ongoing occurrences during a storm.

But to those who have seen battle for many a year, it was exactly like that. A battlefield.

"What a beautiful night to die, is it not?" A voice cackles, almost a merge of animal and a deep baritone of a man, thunder booming in the distance.

The sky was indeed, angry. How interesting, to give something so vast, so powerful, such a fickle, and human emotion.

But it was oddly, fitting.

The person who spoke brought down his arms in a deadly arc from above, lightning glinting off the menacing slender blade, eyes glowing blazing red with a jagged, white smile. The attack was swiftly neutralized as something, almost invisible, knocked it sideways, and the figure, shadowed in pitch black all but his eyes and smile, leapt away as something seemed to slice through the air above his head, whistling as it went.

His smile only widened as his opponent, with only two sky blue orbs glittering in the darkness to show their presence, zoomed up to him while trailing glowing lanes of blue from their speed, followed by a trail of a pair of glimmering silver, zooming about in a zigzag pattern before seeming to halt as it met with glowing crimson.

The sky cackled, the sky roared. Metal on metal clashed, sounds of fighting continue.

The figure with sky blue eyes moves with speed, dodging the attacks of their opponent, whose attacks, large smooth slashes of violent red, decorated the darkness in crescents. Their own weapon, merely glowing dots of silver, often neutralized the deadly attacks as they connect, shattering them into crimson glitters that dissipated quickly into thin air. A streak of lightning, brighter than most of the others, lit the sky in brilliant white, and the gender of the figure was quickly revealed, in the form of a young woman, her long bangs shadowing her face, her eyes glowing.

She narrows her eyes in the short moment before everything was shroud in pitch black. "I will not be dying anytime soon." She retorted, her voice calm and smooth, a look of confidence in her eyes "I still need to see my friends again. Unlike you." She chided, almost a smile in her voice.

Red eyes narrowed "Still has lots of spunk? Well, you're more fun that way." The man chuckles, amidst the clashing of blades, both making powerful blows. "Are you prepared to lose everything? Lose all that you have, into something you 'had', all over again?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, you know? So stop dodging and die like a nice bad-guy should! You've been harder to exterminate than a common roach!" A loud sound, like the shattering of earth can be heard. "I can see why even my younger sister had trouble with you!"

Metal on metal clashed, almost louder than thunder itself.

"Ohhhh, but you might as well should… How sad, the elder of the infamous sisters, yet losing to the younger…"A sudden whoosh of air and a loud clang of steel sounded through the air "Tsk, tsk. You almost got me there. How unfortunate, that would have been all over in just a bare few millimeters."

It was silent for a moment, the auras on their weapons and the man's red eyes the only indication that they where there. Then a quick movement, faster than most would be able to follow, exchanged between them.

The woman laughed, and lightning once again flashed through the sky, and the look on her face was surprisingly a smiling one, given the fact that her chest was bleeding, leaving a large, ugly patch of dark red. Both seemed to be in a stalemate, her opponent's blade, thin and lethal, continued to slide into the wound it opened, her hand gripping onto it, her fingers bleeding. She was weapon-less, but now it didn't matter. She'd lost now.

That didn't mean she couldn't take her opponent out along with her, as the man narrows his eyes at the gaping hole in his chest, her right arm buried to the elbow, the fist protruding out from the back, dripping. A splash of crimson on the rocky gravel was hard to miss.

'Now we're even.' The woman thought with a smirk.

"I just like sitting in the sidelines." She breathed painfully. It's a sad thing, to be so close to finishing, being knocked out at the end. Her smile was bitter, as the man could see. Her smiles have always been bitter ones, ever since a long time ago. "But it seems like…we'll both met Death today…" She coughed, blood bubbling out as the man watched in silence "… I knew I should have stayed at home today…" She manages a laugh, but it sufficed to more blood being hacked up "I'd rather be killed at home than in some random middle of nowhere."

The man smirked proudly, his eyes now slit-like a snakes "That IS pretty sad. You know, I was hoping for the same thing." His gaze became soft, but the shadows in his eyes still spoke of darkness. "But…" The woman's eyes became wide as he grabbed the side of her face, his hand glowing red, reflecting off in her eyes as they shone amethyst under the glow "I'm not really willing to die just yet…" He leaned in closer, till their noses where touching and his grin feral. The woman's gaze became hard, angry, but helpless. "…I'll be sealing _it_ then, don't worry, it _shouldn't _hurt… much…."

He closed the distance between them as brilliant lighting struck.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Nighttime was a rather quiet time, even in the town like Battleon. The streets that where often crowded by villagers and would-be young heroes milling around for something to do or getting ready for a quest, along with the occasional senior adventurer weary from a long day of work, where empty, not a soul in sight, the residents all sound asleep, taking out the most of the night to rest up for a long day that was tomorrow.

Warlic, but as most would also know him as 'The Blue Mage', was not one of the mentioned souls that where sound asleep.

Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and the rain made small pattering sounds, like minute footsteps just outside the door, but the mage doesn't seem to notice.

He silently regards the small shard on this wooden table, his gaze flickering occasionally to the black creature that was preening itself nest to it. A small fox-like snout, pointed black ears with pink insides, glimmering ebony eyes, small fangs and a pink nose made up its head. Leathery wings unfurled as it pats them with its front appendages that look like the paws of a squirrel that, from what he has seen when the creature released the small shard, unsheathing claws. A fluffy tail, not unlike a wolves would look, comes out at the base of its spine. The small creature then yawned, showing rows of white teeth and a pink cave.

Fluttering could be heard, the source was from the odd creature that sat on a wooden perch. It was a creature that seemed to be a massive eye that had sprouted bat-like wings more jagged than the ones of the creature on the table, its skin crimson, and pupil the shade of olives. It had interpreted the yawn as a hostile gesture.

"Ease, Jimmy." Warlic murmured tiredly, his light amethyst eyes slightly half-lidded as though he was on the odd creature with a rustle of the sleeve of his royal blue robes. The odd eye creature calming down as the mage strokes it, its wings folding up in rest, but its attention was still on the sleepy looking creature on the table.

Warlic gave a chuckle at his pet, but quickly places his attention back to the small shard on his table, hastily cleared of scrolls and magical reagents just moments before its arrival. A small orb of orange light, seemingly like a small ball of flames hung above the table, casting a soft glow and creating shadows. Just a simple spell, one the blue mage had mastered quite many years ago and taught to countless many, but that was beside the point.

The small shard of crystal continues to sit innocently on his table, but Warlic has reasons to be wary of it. Concentrations of mana energies condensed into a solid are not unheard off, rare as it may be, and the way to handle the unstable item might be a risky reverse and balance of negative and positive energies, the product of a few…items, to neutralize it, but that was just part of it.

It personally came from The Oracle of Tears himself, and as experience has taught him, it meant a shift in the fate of Lore, again. What had the Oracle seen this time? He silently wonders, but deciding not waste time, he calmly reached out to the crystal, his palm starting to glow with an alighted blue flame as he spread his fingers, the crystal seeming to glow in affect. The creature on the table, what the mage had already determined to be a vampragon, a rare creature created by the fusion of vampire bats and dragons, watched him with mild interest as a cat would to an injured mouse.

But right before his hand had touched the item; it reacted on its own as some of the blue flames seemed to be absorbed into the crystal in small sparks, and started to glow colorfully as he quickly retracts his hand, the small shard disintegrating into sparks of brilliant blue and violet in a swirl, quickly forming a circle with a rune glowing in the middle. Warlic narrows his eyes; the one that was visible under his bangs glowed slightly blue.

Soon, an image formed in the small circle as the rune expands into a liquid like surface of silver, almost like a mirror. The person in the mirror looks at Warlic with tired eyes, but Warlic could almost see the power of the person's gaze, irises black as midnight.

The mage slightly inclines his head in a greeting "The Oracle of Tears, I see." He greets, his eyes losing their unusual focus, back to dull amethyst. The small vampragon seemed excited to see the Oracle though, and leaped up into the air to catch a glimpse of him, squeaking.

The person in the image tilts his head "The Blue Mage, Warlic. It's been a long time." The voice wavers, weakly and shaky. The person in the image closed his eyes "F-forgive my s-stuttering, my migraine-"The figure flinches, his eyes narrows as he grits his teeth "-is making speaking…quite difficult…" The image wavers slightly, blurring the image for a moment. The vampragon squeaked.

Warlic sharpens his eyes, and the image becomes clear again, and the orb of flames above them flickered ominously brighter. The rain outside seemed to come down harder, and the wind howled with frightening force, rattling the glass of the small window of the shop, but the mage didn't seem to notice "Do not stress yourself, Oracle." The mage advices, a snap in his voice as tension seems to rise. The figure in the mirror makes a painful hacking sound, and the mage unconsciously grips the sides of the table. It was obvious that he cared for the other "Your mind is extremely delicate, and abusing your power as the seer of the future will cause you to teeter to the edge of insanity."

'As many other have already, but. Not if I could help it.'

The hacking stopped "Still have a soft spot for my mental health since the last few decades since we've met. I'm quite flattered." The voice quipped with a giggle, though still weak. "Don't worry, Mindbreakers **cure **insanity as well as we can cause it." The voice became dark as the person grins with a sadistic smile "Oh, thanks for helping me maintain the connection, but you don't have too. Wouldn't want you to explode from an overload of mana, eh? Right in the middle of town too…." The man didn't sound really concerned about that detail.

". . . . . ." Warlic didn't answer. There wasn't a need for one.

"Well, I have been hoping to tell you before I go back to sleep for another few years, hopefully." The person continues to say in a cheerful tone, not seeming to notice his lips being stained with crimson and leaking from the corners. "The fate of Lore is pretty much doomed, so per say." Warlic's eyes narrowed as the young looking man in the mirror made a dramatic movement of his hands "I seen too much to even remember what would happen! And even if I did, it would be pointless to tell you, isn't it? Oracle's job is to _see_, and keep quiet about it after all."

His tone was hiding something, Warlic was sure.

"I do not think you would only say this if you sent me a message that might cost your life." Stated Warlic tensely, his eyes almost narrowed into slits as he almost seemed to glare at the figure in the mirror, which started hacking painfully, blood spilling out between thin fingers. "Damien! I need you to _focus….._"

"The twisting fates that shall happen tonight would make it…rather eventful." Damien chuckles darkly, unknowingly cutting off the mage, removing his bloody hand and watching as the fresh crimson liquid drips off "I wonder what would happen after tonight's events, I'm so excited! Astounded! The fighting, the blood, and so much sorrow! So much sorrow…" Warlic's gaze becomes soft as he listens, almost sad, as if hurting inside as Damien's eyes became wide "And yet, it is merely the eye of the storm…" He mumbles with a soft smile, his face becoming a tired-looking and relaxed.

Warlic stayed silent, his gaze seeming to lose focus again, and the orb near the ceiling dims down to normal, and seemed to glow softer.

"Multiple outcomes and endings that stem from the events happening today alone are almost countless, with even more being recreated every moment, each oh so real. The images of a mirror are all real after all." Damien continues in this manner of speech, now eerily calm "Many call it an _illusion_, such is the poor fools. Rare is the ability to _see _all that is inside a mirror, after all, one must be born to _see_, and most Oracles are played for as fools that speak gibberish, when they _see _a negative future. Any many are, too, praised with respect as if they where gods, when they predict a positive outcome that comes true! How cruel, how so…very, very cruel." The Oracle smiled sadly at Warlic, and his eyes seemed distant, as if he was about to fall asleep, but he quickly snapped up, as if jerked awake. "My dear friend, I suggest you. To, be, pre, pared!" He mumbles with a laugh, waving his hand in sequence with his words. Warlic narrows his eyes as the image seems to fade "You play a small, but important role after all~!"

Warlic made a move as his eyes glowed blue again, trying to maintain the fading image, the wind outside picking up "Wait, Damien-!"

"Word of advice, some things, must happen for one ending to play out, while some, I hope would not happen." Damien smiled, but it almost looked, sadistic. "Have fun Warlic! I wished I could stay, but I need my sleep or else so-" The mirror shatters in the middle of his conversation and dissolves into wisps of blue smoke, but a last word of parting was heard "-caution….!"

A second later, the door of his shop burst open, by a figure dressed in a hooded brown cloak drenched by rain. The mage could only catch a glimpse of dark amethyst eyes, dulled and unseeing and filled with unshed tears, before the figure's hand losses their grip on the doorframe, falling into a crumpled heap on the ground and coughing in weak spasms. Bloody prints could be seen on the wood where they gripped, already being dissolved by the rain and trickling down the wood.

Warlic could almost swear he heard Damien's manic laughter as thunder boomed outside, lighting up the shop with exceedingly bright white.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The first rays of morning peeked over the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of silver, a ton of gold and a splash of blue, with small bits of pink and orange. Birds chirped happily in the cool morning air, as the town begins to wake up and bustle with activity.

It clearly didn't suit the dull, almost weary atmosphere in the small room they had rented in Yulgar's Inn, Warlic thought with a sigh.

"She seems to have been stabbed trice. Her shoulder, her abdomen and one in her chest, and whatever that was used to stab her, it missed her heart." Cleric Dawn clicked her tongue as she shook her head, as if pitying the young looking woman for her sorry state. Mostly wrapped in bandages from the waist up under the clean shirt she was now wearing. "Adding to that, she seems to have quite a few burns that seemed to be caused by electricity. Third degree burns. Her left shoulder blade is broken, along with her right leg with the ankle sprained, and her left eye doesn't dilate when shone under light while her right reacts normally, odd considering that she doesn't seem to have any head wounds that might suggest brain trauma. Her mana energy is low and weak, way under the amount needed for survival, but she seems stable, and last but not least-"The red head paused in her breath, holding up a hand to her patients head, face serious as is she was about to pronounce a families loved one dead. "She has a fever from staying out in the rain."

Warlic would have made a facepalm if he wasn't above doing it anymore since a century or so before, but instead he fixed the red-head cleric a stern stare "I would appreciate if you did not joke about something as such, Miss Dawn." Warlic's gaze quickly softened as Dawn gave a sheepish look, but his voice still scolding "It's not a really good joke." He mumbles tiredly, massaging his eyes with a hand while his other grips on his staff, using it for support as well, Jimmy perched on the green gem that tips his staff. He looks at the young patient on the bed, her hair, an odd color of silvery light blue, was fanned under her like a halo of light, making the already pale skin even lighter in shade, and the bruises more pronounced. Some of it though has silver crosses entangled in them, a pair to be exact, each of them framing the sides of her face, reaching to her chest, probably to keep her side bangs neat.

'_My dear friend, I suggest you. To, be, pre, pared!_' Damien's voice echoes like a whisper, and Warlic narrows his eyes at the woman, who looks almost innocent as she slept ' _You play a small, but important role~'_

The rented room became silent for a moment, with only the sounds of snoring coming from the vampragon on the small table next to the bed, snuggling into a small pouch made of shimmering light blue cloth, the only possession the young woman seemed to have.

No one notices her eyelids moving, as if she was having a dream.

"Cleric Dawn is only trying to lighten up the mood." A creature with crimson fur quipped with a child-like voice, sitting on the edge of a simple wooden chair as its large radar like ears flickered about, seemingly listening to many things at once as its water black eyes, a must have of cute creatures everywhere, looked back at the healer clad in light pink "And Twilly is here to help too!" It exclaimed, hopping up to its short stubby feet and pointed a staff at the patient on the bed, a fresh green leaf seeming to sprout from the end. "Moglin healing magic will fix her up just fine!" It said confidently with a smile, its staff starting to glow with faint golden.

Dawn nodded "Moglin magic is the most potent healing magic, after all." Warlic nods slightly in agreement "This will speed things along, and if we're lucky, she might wake up tonight at the least!" The cleric's hands glowed with white as she held the up to the young girl, the glow already starting to heal the dark bruises on the woman's face as she waves over it, as if to cover them over her patients closed eyes. "Ready, Twilly?"

"Ready!"

The room was bathed in soothing bright light.

_*In an unknown place, a voice sighs tiredly, as if finally awake. The surroundings where pitch black; nothing exists here.*_

'_Why is it so dark in here?' The voice spoke, voice weak and delicate. The sounds of water dripping could be heard in the distance 'Where….where am I? Why don't I remember?'_

_*Drip* *Plop*_

'_Why….who am I? I only remember a name. Is it even my name?'_

_*Voices in the distance sounds around her, sounding familiar, and very unfamiliar to her. She feels herself waking up, but her eyelids felt like lead.*_

'_Why? Why don't I remember anything? It feels so empty in here, so cold, but it still is warm. Something…something is missing, something has been taken. Something…important…'_

_*A crack of light sears into her vision, and colors swam before her in a blur. Her eyelids aren't so heavy anymore.*_

'_I'm…..'_

_*She sees a vision. A face of a woman, with hair like black silk and eyes as bright as blue as the sky on clear day, reaching out to her as tears dripped directly out of her eyes, her lips where moving, but no sound came out. She saw this, she saw it as she was falling down, and looking up. Another person, but much to blurred, as if blocked by her own mind, only leaving an icy blue haze as they seemed to stand beside the raven haired girl.*_

'_Who are….they? It's so nostalgic, and makes my heart constrict. Sadness? Must be.' _

_*The vision blurs as the edges become brighter, as if burning the vision away as she wakes up. She fights to remember, remember why did this face looked so familiar, but she doesn't need to as a few words left the images lips.*_

"_**Grab my hand, Lunar White! *Sob* Please…!**__" _

_*Everything turns blindingly bright, the echo of her supposed name still ringing in her ears*_

The young woman opens her eyes, blinking blearily as more light poured into her vision. Oddly, her left eye doesn't seem to be seeing anything but pitch black. 'What...?' Her vision in her seeing right eye seemed to clear up enough for her to be able to determine shapes. 'A woman, with crimson hair and glowing white hands, a man in blue robes, and….a small creature with large ears holding a small wooden staff of some sort…glowing golden...'

"What?! She regained consciousness!" The woman exclaimed her eyes of sapphire widening "But that isn't….." Her consciousness flickers for a moment, making her vision blurred. But the pain in her chest forced her to snap open her eyes.

'What! What are they doing to me?! It hurts, it HURTS!'

And then, she snaps her eyes open, panic flooding her systems as she started flailing about, not caring as pain seemed to bloom from her shoulders as she did so. She was sent scrambling on the bed in blind panic as the woman in pink robes reaches out to her, the kindness on her face not registering in her mind. She only knows that she doesn't know these people, she was in pain, and that she remembers nothing.

Nothing, she remembered nothing at all; all but a name that might not even belong to her.

"Calm down! We're not about to attack you!" Dawn cries as her patient quickly had a sort of nervous breakdown, her right eye seemingly wild while the other remained dull and unseeing. As she had suspected, it was blind. "Please! Calm down, we're trying to-"

The young woman quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbing the small pouch from the bedside table and shocking the vampragon in the process, her legs knocking away the wooden chair Twilly had sat on, the Moglin nimbly leaping out of harm's way. The silvery blue haired woman proceeded to dash towards the window, obviously attempting escape.

Warlic made a flick of his wrist, and the window promptly shut in her face, causing the woman to whirl around in shock as she rests her back to it, her eyes wide as she quickly looked around for another means of escape, breathing hard from the stress, her free hand clutching her chest, blood soaking through from under bandages that where wrapped around it, coloring it red.

"Calm down…." Warlic spoke kindly, holding up a hand as he slowly walked over to the trapped woman, who clutched on the pouch in her hands tightly as she pressed herself against the window as if attempting to melt into it. The woman shook her head as Warlic moved closer, shivering like a newborn doe. "Please, you must not panic." He mumbles, trying to get through her panic. He didn't feel like using force to sedate her, but Dawn was already poised to knock her out, her hands glowing a white aura, almost like flickering flames. A sleeping spell, most likely.

The woman blinks, looking at the outstretched hand in front of her with wide-eyed caution. Her teeth worried into her lips, a sign of nervousness as she clutched her only possession she wasn't even aware she had snatched in the first place. 'Why didn't I snatch up something that could cause more damage? But against him…' Her amethyst eyes glanced up at the mage's calm face, her fear making her judgment slightly clouded '…he could use magic, right? And that woman…' Her gaze fell on Dawn, and the glowing hands. She gritted her teeth, her lips being cut open as a crimson line leaked out and flowed down to her chin 'They can't be trusted! But…' Suddenly, her vision swam again '…I…'

She suddenly started coughing, a loud chocking hack as she grabbed her mouth, her throat burning as if she was forced to drink acid. In between coughs, she let out a pitiful whine, as unbearable pain wreaked her body in between spasms, and tears clouded her vision. Another cough, and the metallic taste was present on her tongue, before an alarming amount of blood was spilled out from between her thin pale fingers, dripping onto the ground in big fat drops.

"Are you okay?!"Dawn yelled in panic, as the cleric quickly ran to her seemingly ailing patient, with Twilly bounding up along with her, looking concerned as well. Warlic's concern was raised as well, as the woman's face contorted in pain as she seemed to hack up more blood, a sign of internal bleeding. But something didn't feel quite right… "Answer me!" Dawn yelled, pushing the woman's head up gently as she tried to get a response.

She didn't expect it when suddenly a fist cuffed her in the ear and knocked her aside, causing her world to go dizzy as her head connected with the small beside table, and a whoosh of air as the woman leapt forwards, her hair flowing behind her like outstretched wings, propelled by the wall as she manages to escape out of the slightly ajar door, Warlic caught by surprise and unable to shut the door as he did with the windows. She barreled through the hall, pushing unsuspecting people away as she made her way to the open window down the hall, knocking over anything that could slow her 'captors' down; paintings, vases, and adventurers stupid enough to block her way in the first place, screaming things like "AHHHHHH!" and "ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" and also "We are gonna die!"

And during all this, her blind left eye throbbed painfully, and she shut it from reflex, not noticing that her surroundings seemed to pause every time it pulsed. To everyone else, she seemed to be teleporting all over the place, making it difficult to grab her as she zipped through the hall. But she did notice that some odd bolt of blue that smashed into a random person explode and surround them with glowing runes. The work of a Mage, she gritted her teeth.

"STOP HER!" Was the yell she heard, right before she snatched a simple looking sword from its display on a random wall 'I'm just going to 'borrow' this thing.', her bloody hands streaking crimson all over the wooden structure before she leapt out of the window, her free hand vaulting letting her vault over it, not even fazed when she didn't immediately meet with solid ground as she 'flew' through the air as gravity pulled her towards the ground.

"What is she doing?! From this height she…" Dawn's word died on her throat as the woman landed on her feet and broke into a run without missing a beat, her arms trailing behind her as she dodged several adventurers strikes, all interpreting her as a treat to Battleon and trying to disarm her. The woman merely dodged the attacks as she once gain seemed to 'teleport' all over the place , few as they might be since it was still early in the morning, and manages to escape into the nearby forests, the foliage already covering her presence. "So…she escaped." She mumbles, slightly in disbelief. She turns towards the Blue Mage, ignoring the chaos that disturbed many others otherwise peaceful morning, a questioning gleam in her sapphire eyes "Warlic…who…" She paused remembering how the woman seemed to be teleporting every few steps, causing all of Warlic's restricting spells to miss"…. what exactly is she? That…teleporting…she can't be using magic, her mana energy isn't enough…right?"

Warlic narrows his eyes, Damien's laughter and odd words echoing in his mind. He tightened a fist.

"I don't know, Cleric Dawn. I just…don't."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

His eyes where always dull, but he was actually, more alert to his surroundings than most would pin him for. Though they did excuse him if he was actually caught daydreaming. Which was _almost_ often more than not…. But that wasn't important.

What was important was that a couple of Sneeviles had decided to try to rob him or something…he didn't quite catch what they _were_ going to do to him exactly… they said **wayyyy** too many dumb-ish words for him to comprehend, after all. And he was still a little curious how did creatures as dumb as them would actually create a mob to rob adventurers? They are supposed to stay dumb, and continue to be good practice for the newbie's skills. Like Slimes.

Yeah, Slimes where good for sport too.

"This is what I get for talking to strangers huh?" The brunet mumbled in a bored tone, his eyes still their usual dull emerald that seemed almost dark green. He was having a great day leading up to this moment, sleeping without a care in the world in a small clearing in the woods outside Battleon like every other day, only to wake up to some weakling bandits who were cocky just because they were attacking in numbers…. He crossed his arms, the floppy brown sleeves of his shirt, way longer than the length of his arms fluttering in the breeze, the ends of his puffy checkered scarf trailing behind his back, before going limp, the edges pooling around his feet. "Let me see…I said 'Hello, my name's Matthew Razenhill, how do you do…', and then you threaten me with small…toothpicks you call weapons..." he buried his nose into his scarf, as if he was trying to warm his face up. "Really now… what do you need?" he drawled.

The leader of the group, short, stocky with a mean little elfish face and pointed ears, sneered as he pointed at the tall male with slightly messy hair ending in a braid of sorts, reaching mid back. "Human all think they be so smart." The elf like creature spoke in a high pitched voice, like an annoying pixe that ate some wrong mushroom reagent that made you feel giddy and see weird things like talking Zards with a body of an apple with black and white stripes….not like he had any personal experience though. "YOU NO LISTEN TO ME NOW HUMAN?" The small green elf thing….Seeviles…right...raged. "THIS BE WHY ME, THE BOX MASTER, HATE PUNNY HUMAN!"

Matthew cocked his head, his long bangs tilting along to the side "I'm sorry, your English is terrible, so I don't really understand." He'll never understand why they have an obsession with boxes though, but that's beside the point again. Sneeviles are just…weird. "But whatever, 'Box Master' I do not have any of your precious boxes on me. Only some gold, some food, some priceless stuff that might sell for Ten Thousand gold or something." The brunet mumbled, yawning. "But nope, no boxes."

"LIES! HUMAN LIE TO BOX MASTER! ME NOW ANGRY!" The sneevile pointed his dagger at the male, who barely paid any attention "ATTACK HIM!" The Sneeviel roared, before the group of ten sneeveils with weapons punier (If that was even possible) charged at the male, who didn't even narrow his eyes as the leapt a him, small daggers at the ready to do some damage.

The male looked at them dully, before his lips pulled up into a smirk, breathing in deeply before he blew a shrill whistle, his lips pursed together.

A second later, all of them got sliced through by a brown blur that whipped past, their faces shocked as parts of their bodies slid off from their original place while leaking crimson liquid. Seconds later, pieces of what was once ten Seeviles splattered messily to the ground, their heads the only ones still intact as the where separated from the rest of their ripped up bodies.

And during all this, the brunet just stared dully as a supposed massacre happened, not really caring as the blood pooled around his black boots. They needed to be replaced anyway, as soon as he would bother with it.

"How unfortunate, now my favorite place to nap has to be abandoned." He mutters, his dull eyes seeming to gleam slightly as he surveyed the place. "Best to leave this place now, and look for another one before the Zards arrive." He didn't want to make the place messier than it was already.

Then, he walked away, not really caring as crimson footsteps followed, and the edge of his checkered long scarf had dipped in red, painting a trail behind him, slowly being dragged along. He was so used to it, but it was really a pain as he sighed, his floppy sleeves of brown getting blown by the breeze again.

"I really should just get a house, sleeping on the ground is just too messy."

血是红色的，

**Blood is the color of red.**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**A/N: So this is the beginning of the story. It took longer than expected *.* But now that it's out, hopefully it would mark the beginning of an epic adventure! *Cheers***

**For now, two Oc's belong to the writer (Lunar White/Damien/Matthew Razenhill ), but do not fret; a new character will be introduced next chapter! Hopefully the writer would be able to portray her right, and that you would like her as much as the writer did! (Heheheh…Void Dragon…heheheh*spoiler*)**

**I thank those who sent OC's! (Though AQW's fanfiction site is pretty small (0.0*)) I hope I get a few more, since my plan for this story goes real far (=^-^=) Just a hope!**

**By: BlackTearsofBlue (o")**

**EXTRA : ****白月**** is Lunar's Chinese name by the way! It's pronounced as ' Bai Yue'**


End file.
